Loud House - Love Potion Madness
by tm7erik
Summary: When an attempt to make Lori fall in Clyde with a love potion goes wrong, Clyde learns a lesson about the age difference between him and Lori but with Lana. Will Lisa make the antidote or will Clyde stay attached to Lana for life?
1. Potions & Commotions

Today in the Loud House, it was Valentine's Day, which means Clyde will have to do another attempt to woo Lori. He knocked on the door with a heart of chocolates, only to find Lucy answering the door. "Um, Hi Lucy?" said Clyde. "Where's your sis?" "She's at the amusement park with Bobby, something about riding the tunnel of love for 24 hours straight." she replied. Clyde looked down in disappointment as he walked in and slouched on the couch. Lincoln snuck up behind Clyde with a huge grin on his face. "DOGPILE!" yelled Lincoln. He tackled Clyde and they rumbled on the couch. At least this had made a smile appear on Clyde's face again. Lana rushed in excitingly, "Did someone say dogpile?" said the cheerful tomboy. "Yes, but you missed it." said Lincoln. Lana walked back to her room sadly.

Lincoln later noticed the grim look on Clyde's face. "Oh god, another wooing Lori gift." He sighed. "Look, you should know by now that she's too old for you, buddy!" said Lincoln. "So how bout we-" before Lincoln could finish, Clyde interrupted. "WAIT!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna ask Lisa if she has an experiment that could make Lori fall in love with me!" He rushed to Lisa and Lily's room. "Woah, wait for me!" said Lincoln.

Clyde knocked and came in. "Hello Lisa, can I have a favor?" he asked politely. Lisa noticed Clyde and quickly sprang up out of her bed as she was taking a nap. "For scientific purposes, yes." said the young scientist. "Well, today's your day because I have a HUGE favor!" he said. "I need you to make a love potion for Lori to drink so she falls in love with me." Lisa heard this and squealed in a uncharacteristic way as she never does this. "This would be PER-SH-ECT for my love experiment!" she said. "Wow." said Lincoln after being silent for a while. "This might actually work!" "Yes, because when Lori comes home at 4PM, she drinks a warm glass of chocolate milk!" said Lisa. "I'll just make it for her and sprinkle the potion into the cup and mix it up!" "Well, come on! Let's go!" said Lincoln. The trio happily ran into the kitchen and saw Lori's cup of milk.

"Science is my god." said Lisa.

A couple of hours later passed. Lincoln and Clyde fell asleep at the table while Lisa went to entertain Lily as she was heard babbling. Just then, Lana happily skipped right in. She saw Lori's milk on the table and the sleeping boys. "HEY!" screamed Lana. This woke the two boys up in a second. "What is it, Lana?" they said in unison. "Can I have this Coco Milk?" she asked innocently. "Sure, yeah, whatever," they said as they were still feeling drowsy and fell back to sleep. Little did they know that the drink was given to the wrong girl. Lana drunk the chocolate milk and walked out only to be stopped by a scream from Clyde. "NOOOO! Don't drink tha-"

It was too late. Lana turned around and the first guy she saw was Clyde. "Needed anything, Clyde?" she asked. Clyde and Lincoln hung their heads in disappointment. Lana's eyes later turned into hearts as she saw Clyde from the first look. "Um...uh.." she stuttered. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at what's currently about to happen. "Did you get a haircut, because you sure look cute.." She said nervously. Lincoln called Lisa in to give her the disappointing but funny news. "Lisa, it worked but.." Lincoln said to Lisa. "Wha- Oh my!" she gasped. Clyde was standing nervously by a love-struck Lana.

"This, was, perfect!" said Lisa in her lisp voice. "Too bad for Clyde.. I haven't found a cure." "Haha, WHAT?!" shouted Lincoln. "I'm afraid I'll have to come up with an antidote but it'll take some time." said Lisa. "No offense, but I have to deal with this for LIFE?" said Clyde in a worried way. "Now, Now Clyde, it won't be long.." replied the scientist. "CRAAAPP." mumbled Clyde. Lincoln was okay with it as long as he'll be distracted from Lori.

Later, the other sisters noticed how bug-eyed Lana been lately around Clyde. "Yo dudes, what's up with Lana?" asked Luna in curiosity. "I don't know!" snickered Lincoln. Clyde punched Lincoln playfully in the shoulder. "Ok fine.. Lisa made a potion to make Lori like Clyde but Lana accidentally drunk the potion and now she's in love with Clyde!" confessed Lincoln. "That's good for him or trying to poison me!" said Lori. "Hope you like karma, Clyde!' and with that, Lori laughed out of the house. Lana blew a raspberry at the blonde chick as she walked out of the door. Lana had a full grasping hug on Clyde as the others watched in laughter, even Lily.

Clyde tried walking out of the house but Lana had both of his legs. "Lisa, you better have that antidote!" screamed Clyde. "I told you that it would take a while!" replied Lisa. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at Lana hugging and holding Clyde from the result of the potion unknowing of it. "Aww!" they said. "Lana has a cute crush on Clyde!" said Lynn Sr. "Get the camera!" said Rita. "No need Mr. and Mrs. Loud!" blushed Clyde. "Oh, it'll be fun!" squealed Lana. "Fine..." groaned Clyde. "Only because you're kind of adorable."


	2. School & Broken Tubes

At last, Clyde made it home safely and away from the love-stricken Lana Loud. "God, I hope Lisa makes an antidote soon and my love, Lori, shall forgive me and we'll live happily ever after." he said to himself. Harold and Howard McBride rushed in to notice Clyde's wrinkly clothing. "Oh my baby!" yelled Howard. He was very sensitive about his son. "Now wait, Howie." said Harold. "Those are LOVE wrinkles!" "Hmm.. I guess they are." said Howard. Clyde told his dads about the love potion and how it effected Lana and how she is attached to him. "Well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place.." said Harold. "If you want a girl to like you then you have to use words, not potions. That's how I met your mom before she died."

Clyde moaned. "I know, I should've known better than to cheaply use a potion." he grumbled. "Also, isn't Lori too old for you?" asked Howard. Clyde nodded. "Hmm, I guess you know how SHE feels now, having a young boy secretly loving her behind her back with Lana instead?" he asked. Clyde's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he came to realization. "I guess so.." he replied.

For the rest of the day, Clyde thought about what his dads had said. He knew they were right, but something about Lori made him attached to her. "I can't, I just can't.." he mumbled to himself. "I love Lori Loud and I don't know why but I JUST DO!" Lincoln, who was hiding in the bushes, heard everything from behind. "It's alright Clyde." said Lincoln. "I know it's hard to come to realization but they're right. The way Lana was attached to you was the same way you were attached to Lori." Clyde nodded in agreement and the two friends walked into the hellhole that was called "School". "Just try your best not to run into Lana, okay dude?" advised Lincoln. "I'm going to try!" said Clyde. "Lisa's working on the antidote right now in her class." said Lincoln. Just then, the boys heard a familiar, raspy voice.

"HI CLYDE!" yelled the voice through the school halls.

There was Lana standing by Clyde's locker, still effected by the love potion. "I redecorated your locker!" she yelled out. As she opened it, the locker revealed several crudely drawn pictures of her and Clyde holding hands, kissing, etc. Clyde stood there in awkwardness as Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at what was happening. The kids from their class saw the whole thing and said "Awww." in amazement. "I didn't know you were such a ladies' man, Clyde!" said Cookie. "Yeah, what a hunky, romeo!" said another girl. Lincoln felt happy for his friend until he saw something very betraying.

There was Ronnie Anne by Clyde and the other girls eyeing him. "Yo Clyde, you wanna go by the arcade later?" she asked. Lincoln had a disturbed look on his face at what he just heard. Ronnie Anne actually asked Lincoln if he wanted to go earlier, but he guess she forgot. Lana later grew defensive at the girls. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY MAN!" she yelled. The girls ran away except Ronnie Anne, who wasn't afraid of a 6 year old.

"Whatever, kid." she said.

Meanwhile, Lisa was working on the antidote for the love potion. She was very cautious about her surroundings while adjusting the final few touches into the test tube. Just then, Darcy came from behind and tickled her stomach. "EEEH!" squealed Lisa. She started squirming and almost dropped the antidote onto the ground. Darcy tickled her until she said "uncle" and played with her. "STOP IT, DARCY!" she screamed. "I'm trying to save my brother's friend from my too much loving sister!" "Not until you say uncle, Lisa Loud!" snickered Darcy. She tickled Lisa up onto her bellybutton which tickled her the most. Then, the scientist made her mistake.

The test tube containing the antidote dropped on the ground. It smashed into pieces and swam all over the floor of the classroom. "Oh my, Lisa!" yelled Ms. Shrinivas. She led the young kids outside of the classroom as the liquid on the ground started growing and causing a flood of blue liquid. As the class were in the hall, The kids gave Lisa very angry faces. "You ruined our classroom!" said one kid. "You suck, Lisa!" yelled another. Lisa looked down in disappointment but Darcy gave Lisa a sorry hug. "It's my fault, I was tickling Lisa while she was working.." she said to everyone. "Thanks, Darcy." said Lisa to her best friend. Mrs. Shrinivas noticed this and gave Lisa a high grade on her friendship skills.

Back to the others, Lana sat with Lincoln, Clyde and their other friends during lunch. "Hope you guys don't mind if I sit with my boyfriend?" said Lana in a hunky way. "Um, we don't mind.." said Liam. "Lincoln, can we speak UNDER the table?" asked Rusty. The two yanked Lincoln and Clyde under the table in disgust. "Why's she here?" asked Liam. "It's a long ass story.." said Clyde. "Oooh, do tell..." asked Rusty. Lincoln told them everything about the potion and Lana. "EWWWWW." groaned Liam and Rusty. "That's so damn disgusting!" said Rocky. Lana peeped under the table to check on the boys. "Are you guys playing spin the bottle?" she asked innocently. "No." said Lincoln. Just then, a text ringtone was heard on Lincoln's phone. It read:

" tube brke nd fix mite tke some tme"

Lincoln knew what this meant and had to tell Clyde. "Lisa texted that the antidote was smashed on the ground so she'll have to remake it all over again and it might take some time.." said Lincoln. Clyde let out a huge "DAAMN.." to where Lana heard him. "You're such a bad boy, Clyde!" she groaned. Suddenly, Lana lodged at Clyde and kissed him very hard. "GET HER OFF!" he yelled. Lincoln grabbed Lana off of Clyde and walked her to Lisa's class just in case the antidote comes in early. "It's for your own good, Lana." he said as he walked out.

"They'll never understand my love.." sobbed Lana.


End file.
